Monstruo
by Bichuelo
Summary: La muete es algo terrible, algo que provoca muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero ¿Un pequeño bebe porque tendría la culpa?


**Todos los personajes le perteneces a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Monstruo**

La lluvia caía en el césped verde del lugar, un hombre, de apariencia seria y lúgubre permanecía ajeno a todo el túmulo de agua que se impactaba sobre sus hombros, teniendo los pies firmes enfrente de ese monte de tierra recién removida, donde permanecería de por vida su razón de vivir, culpándose el eternamente por haberla llevado ahí.

Su pelo, que siempre lucia enmarañado y de un color bronce, se encontraba de un color negro por el agua, revuelto y hecho tirones, sin embargo ni el continuo castañéelo de sus dientes lo hiso desistir de su puesto. Sus puños se encontraban blancos, por la presión ejercida en sus manos en un intento de auto control, un intento de no hundir sus dedos en la recién removida tierra, para poder reunirse con su amada.

-Edward, te vas a enfermar, anda, ven al carro con nosotros.—Una muchacha de cabello alocado y corto y grandes ojos verdes sostenía con fuerza la manga del saco de su hermano, este, continuo en su posición, sin apenas notar la presencia de la pequeña mujer.

-Alice, yo la mate.—La voz de Edward surgió de su boca de una manera entrecortada, pasando lo que por años nunca vio Alice: Ver a su hermano romperse, desmoronarse tal cual un mazapán. Sin saber a bien que hacer, con sus pequeñas manos envolvió al hombre derrocado, sacudiéndose violentamente a causa de el sollozo seco que surgía de su boca.

-Shhh, tu no la mataste, tu no la mataste, nadie tuvo la culpa en esto Edward, Nadie.—Los ojos le picaban, su mejor amiga había muerto, su compañera de compras, la persona que confiaba, todo un mundo que ella tenia se había ido en esa caja de metal dos metros bajo tierra, sin embargo, ella no podía derrumbarse, al menos no en este momento, en frente de su hermano, que ella sabía la necesitaba más que nunca.

-Vamos a casa.—Sabía que era algo imposible sacarlo de ahí, llevaba horas pegado, horas estático, sin embargo, el seguía vivo, el tenia que vivir, hacerlo por él, o al menos por la memoria de su difunta amiga, negó con la cabeza fuertemente, dando una negativa al momento, lo jalo del brazo y lo hiso subir al carro negro estacionado en la acera. Conduciendo se encontraba Carlisle con Esme sentada en la parte trasera, cuidado a un pequeño bulto rosa envuelto en sabanas, Edward se introdujo en el asiento trasero sin apenas decir nada, solo se disculpo brevemente por mojar a su madre, dirigiendo una mirada mordaz al bebe en brazos de esta.

-¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí?—No pudo contenerse, eso, eso que su madre sostenía como si su vida dependiera de ello, era la causa por la que estuvieran aquí, en un panteón, a la mitad de un día lluvioso a mitad del mes de julio, Esme lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo atrajo al bebe más a su pecho, intentado protegerlo.

-No hables así de él, es tu hijo.—Bufó indignado, si era su hijo, era el producto de la muerte de su esposa, el que destruyo la vida de él y de Bella. Esa cosa, junto con él la mataron, era un monstro, eran unos monstros, esa criatura, tan parecida a él, la odiaba, la odiaba porque el sabia lo que en realidad era.

-Esa cosa no es nada de mí.—Toda su ropa estaba mojada, tenía frio, pero estaba vagamente consiente de eso, volteo hacia otro lado, ya que no podía seguir contemplando esa escena por más tiempo, recargando su frente contra el vidrio de el coche. Todo seguía, vio vagamente al niño de los periódicos repartiéndolos aún el día estuviera horrendo, todo seguía como debía de ser, solo que ella ya no estaba aquí para presenciar todos estos cambios, ella se había ido, dejándolo en este mundo solo, solo con un pequeño monstro, recordatorio de lo que el mismo era.

Sus manos pasaban frenéticamente por su pelo, quería bajarse de este carro, quería volver con ella, no podía permitirse dejarla sola. No dijo nada, solo sus puños se apretaron más, si es que eso era posible, bajándose como endemoniado cuando el carro aparco en su casa, dando un fuerte portazo que estaba seguro que había asustado a más de una persona, un llanto molesto taladro su oído, aumentado solo más, su de por sí, alterados sentimientos, alternado su odio, su aberración, alternado todo.

-Mierda, callen eso.—Gritó, entro a la casa, sin ni siquiera saludar a nadie, cerrando la puerta y dejándose caer en la cama, solo para descubrir que todo todavía olía a ella, bufo al momento que se paró. El mojado y lleno de barro manchaba y distorsionaba el olor de ella, entr entre llanto, lamentos y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Maldiciones, al baño, deshaciéndose de todo y metiéndose a la regadera fría sin pensarlo, poniéndose el primer shampoo, que entre miradas borrosas por las lagrimas encontró, olor a fresas, su alma se retorció un poco más, el shampoo que ella usaba, todo el baño estaba lleno de ella, de sus cosas, de las cosas que dejo, incluso, una pequeña bañera se encontraba en la parte inferior del lavamanos, lista para que el pequeño monstro llegara y la usara. Demasiado para el, se enrollo en una toalla y dejo el baño al momento, poniéndose una pijama de franela y echándose en la cama con la almohada que ella usaba en la nariz, lo único que en estos momentos lo podía hacer dormir.

Un sueño pesado se instalo en el momento en el que él se dejo sumergir en la enorme cama blanca, cayendo en un mundo donde ella todavía esta, creyendo, solo por un momento, él no se quedaba dormido, si no que el despertaba de un mal sueño, encontrándose con su esposa, su compañera, su novia desde la preparatoria acostada en el lugar contiguo a él, leyendo su desgastado libro de "Cumbres borrascosas".

-Cielos Bella, ese libro merece estar en un museo, no en tu buro.—El hablo, con voz patosa de recién levantado, recibiendo por su comentario, un leve golpe en su brazo.—No te metas con el señor libro Edward, te lo advierto.—Respondió ella, sacándole la lengua juguetonamente, volviendo a sumirse en su lectura. Arrugando levente su nariz respingona por algo que leyó, y después frotándose los ojos, señal que el cansancio la había vencido.

-Genial, has ganado, apagare la luz ya, para que puedas dormir bien.—Bella hablo, dejando al "Señor libro", como ella lo llamaba en el buro a lado de la cama, y se estiraba para apagar la luz, y así, para que el sueño en el que Edward se había sumergido acabara también.

-Edward, hijo despierta.—Un leve sonido hiso que Edward abriera los ojos, su cuarto estaba obscuro, pero presentía que era el puro efecto de las persianas corridas, ya que, por los bordes de estos se colaban pequeños destellos de una luz perlada.

-¿Qué hora es?—Dijo en lo que habría por completo los ojos, intentando adaptar sus ojos a la penumbra, para poder distinguir a su madre, que en su mano sostenía un teléfono.

-Lo siento hijo, no quería despertarte, pero no ha dejado de sonar desde que te dormiste.—Esme extendió a Edward el teléfono, este con un poco de apatía tomo el aparato, poniéndolo sobre su oreja.

-Diga.—Contesto, rolo los ojos cansados, no era mas que su asistente personal, Fred, hablándole de manera muy nerviosa sobre unos problemas que había tenido con el mercado asiático, colgó sin decir una palabra ¿Qué no entendía que en este momento no le importaba en lo mas mínimo el negocio asiático? Si fuera por el, que los asiáticos se tragaran todos sus problemas, despido a su madre con la mirada, en lo que se giraba en su propio eje, buscando con la mano involuntariamente a _ella_, y en lugar de tristeza, como antes había sentido, la ira se apodero de él .¿Cómo se había atrevido a dejarlo? ¿Quién le había dado el permiso para morir?. Bufo, y después de un momento se dio cuenta que no podía dormir más, por lo que con una patada retiro todas las cobijas, saliendo de su cuarto dando un portazo, bajando las escaleras a la cocina buscando algo que comer.

Toda su familia se encontraba ahí ¿Por qué no se iban a su casa? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban solo? Ocho pares de ojos lo seguían fijamente cada uno de sus movimiento, el intento ignorarlos todos, sacando leche del refrigerador y cereal de la alacena. Se sentó bufando en una silla de la cocina, y empezó a comer.

-Hijo, sé que no es el mejor momento para preguntar esto, pero el bebé ya casi cumple una semana y todavía no tiene un nombre…-Su padre rompió el silencio, se encogió de hombros de manera despectiva.—Pónganle como quieran, si quieren Filomeno me dará igual. –Su contestación fue fría, sintió la mirada reprobatoria de su cuñada Rosalie, pero sinceramente nunca le había importado lo que los demás pensaran de él, sin decir nada, dejo su plato en el fregadero y subió a su cuarto a intentarse sumergir en los sueños por unas horas mas.

Sin embargo, su sueño fue interrumpido cuando las letras robóticas de su despertador marcaban las dos y media de la mañana, un continuo llanto de un bebe no cesaba ¿Por qué nadie lo callaba?, pensaba Edward, intentando cubrir sus oídos con su almohada, y apretando los dientes, el sonido le estaba produciendo una terrible jaqueca, pero el llanto no disminuía, en tal caso iba subiendo de tono conforme el tiempo pasado, y exactamente cuando el reloj dio las tres en punto se levanto de la cama violentamente, decidido en hacer callar el niño de cualquier manera, no le importaba si tenia que matarlo.

Se dirigió al cuarto donde él bebe, o la "Cosa" como él pensaba, dormía, él lo sabía porque Bella había pasado horas ahí intentando arreglar el cuarto de el monstro, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de un momento a otro, ella se había ido, ella no estaba, él tenía que comprenderlo y dejar de llorar como una niña de secundaria por su perdía, violentamente se quito las lágrimas de los ojos, abriendo la puerta de donde el llanto del bebe provenía, caminó a la pequeña cuna que se encontraba al en el centro de la habitación, asomándose levente para ver a la "cosa" agitando sus manos y piernas tal cual demonio.

-¡Callate!—Grito desesperado, no sirvo, él bebe siguió llorando con más fuerza, se jalo el pelo levente, dando vueltas como loco por la pequeña habitación. –Si no te callas de daré en adopción—Volvió a gritar, sin embargo los llantos proseguían, tomo al bebe en sus manos intentado que se callara, y efectivamente, al momento que él bebe sintió el cálido cuerpo de su padre, sus lágrimas cesaron, centrando su infantil mirada al hombre que siempre lo había mirado con odio, y fue en ese momento, cuando la mirada de Edward se encontró con la del bebe, cuando él bebe le dirigió la misma mirada de _ella_, aun cuando sus ojos eran verdes como los de él, cuando comprendió que no podía odiar a nada que tuviera algo de ella, y el bebe, el bebe que lo miraba tenía su mirada, acomodo mejor al bebe en sus brazos, sentándose en el suelo con el niño en brazos.

-¿Por qué lloras? Tu también la extrañas _Anthony_—Susurro, meciendo a Anthony, como repitió mil veces Bella, que así quería que su hijo se llamara desde que Edward la conocía, paso con delicadeza el dedo índice por su delicada nariz, levantándose del frio piso y llevándose a su hijo con el a su cuarto para pasar la noche juntos.

-Yo también la extraño, mucho…-Fue lo ultimo que dijo Edward, contemplando a su hijo dormir en el lado en que Bella dormida, comprendiendo que entre más miraba al niño, más cosas de Bella encontraba en el. No era un monstruo, era su hijo.

**Muchas gracias por leer mi pequeña aportación a esta pagina!**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Bichuelo**


End file.
